Household articles, especially hygiene articles, are available in many sizes and varieties from many manufacturers. Especially in the field of absorbent articles, the consumer is offered a multitude of different sizes, absorbencies and other performance features. Further, absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, are more and more tailored towards certain specialized end uses such as overnight pads, incontinence pads and the like. As said above, the variety of offers to the consumer is further increased by the fact that there are numerous producers and brands competing in this field, which multiplies the amount of articles presented in the shelves of the retailers to the consumer. All this variety is of significant benefit to the consumers as it more and more reflects all their individual needs, but on the other hand, the amount of different articles in different packaging configurations also can lead to confusion. Consumers are more and more likely to purchase an article which is not the one they were actually planning to purchase because of loss of orientation in an ever increasing amount of offers to them. Of course, such experiences provide consumers with frustration and potentially to the wrong conclusion that the variety of articles offered by the industry is not to serve them but more to confuse them.
Therefore, it would be desirable to better present household articles to the consumer such that the consumer can easily recognize the product and its performance features.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to present household articles to the consumer such that the consumer can easily select the right articles for his or her needs such that the time he or she has to spend at the shelves of those articles is reduced.